looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosemite Sam
Samuel (Yosemite Sam) (pronounced Yo-sim-it-ee) is a loud western figure of Looney Tunes. Origin Yosemite made his debut in 1945 in the cartoon, "Hare Trigger." However, Yosemite seems to bear a resemblance to a character in "Buckaroo Bugs," released in 1944. Michael Maltese claims that he made Yosemite in the likeness of director Friz Freleng. When Elmer Fudd, who was Bugs Bunny's first enemy, proved to be too much of a softy for his target, Freleng decided he needed a tougher opponent. Design Yosemite is a small fellow with a big mouth. He is quick-tempered, often drawing his guns on anyone who dares to defy him. He is much like a character from a Western movie, wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He is reckling, very stubborn, and hates it when he's wrong. He hates it so much, in fact, that he shoots bullets at random targets, but never hits anyone. He possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak. Yosemite has, however, taken the roles of several other positions, such as a knight and mayor. But the miniature bandit is best known for his Western cartoons, even though his non-Western "Knighty Knight Bugs" cartoon won an Academy Award. Rivalry Yosemite has, on several accounts, attempted to rid himself of his arch nemesis, Bugs Bunny. But he has never succeeded, due to the brilliant cleverness and cunning of the rabbit/hare. No matter how many times he tries, Yosemite always seems to experience some form of pain or humiliation when he challenges Bugs. Bugs likes to call him Sam.thumb|300px|right Filmography * Hare Trigger (debut) * Hare Tonic (cameo) * Along Came Daffy * Buccaneer Bunny * Bugs Bunny Rides Again * High Diving Hare * Mutiny on the Bunny * Big House Bunny * Bunker Hill Bunny * Rabbit Every Monday * The Fair Haired Hare * Ballot Box Bunny * 14 Carrot Rabbit * Hare Lift * Southern Fried Rabbit * Hare Trimmed * Captain Hareblower * Bugs and Thugs * Sahara Hare * This is a Life? * Roman Legion Hare * Rabbitson Crusoe * A Star is Bored * Piker's Peak * Knighty Knight Bugs * Hare-Abian Nights * Wild and Wooly Hare * Horse Hare * From Hare to Heir * Lighter Than Hare * Prince Violent * Shishkabugs * Devil's Feud Cake * Dumb Patrol *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' * Space Jam * Tweety's High Flying Adventure * Duck Dodgers * Looney Tunes: Back in Action Gallery A Gallery of Yosemite with different coloured shirts. YosemiteSam.gif|Yosemite Sam with his original sky blue shirt. Samani roman.gif|Yosemite Sam As A Roman Samani camel bbg.gif|Yosemite Sam As Riff Raff Sam Yosemite.jpg|Yosemite Sam As ChillaCoot Sam Sam harelift.gif|Yosemite Sam In A Black Hat And Red Shirt Sources * The Warner Bros. Cartoon Companion Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Humans Category:The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries characters Category:Characters Category:Yosemite Sam Supporting Cast Category:Granny Supporting Cast Category:Goofy Gophers Supporting Cast Category:Elmer Fudd Supporting Cast